Lilly Onakuramara
Lilly Onakuramara (real name: Esther) is a main character in the Pitch Perfect trilogy. She is the beatboxer of the Barden Bellas who happens to speak with a very little voice. She is portrayed by actress Hana Mae Lee. Biography Pitch Perfect Lilly auditioned and was accepted by Aubrey and Chloe as a Bella despite the fact that almost no one could hear her. She was constantly trained with her singing and choreography with the other new members of the Barden Bellas. During rehearsals she also asked Aubrey about the incident last year. Afterwards, the newly recruited Bellas were seen watching a video of last year's competition. When Aubrey fought and kicked out Beca after the semi-finals, Lilly was one of the Bellas who got severely affected with Aubrey's extra uptightness. After that, Lilly was seen spending her spring break with a group of people who beatboxes. She then got a text stating that the Bellas were back in the competition and that they had to practice again. The Bellas fought midway during the practice. Aubrey puked as she was being chased around by Chloe and Fat Amy. Attempting to stop their fighting, Lilly grapples with them but Fat Amy pushes her and shoves her into Aubrey's puke. Beca then enters and suggests that The Bellas say something about themselves that no one knew about to clear things out and to get to know each other more. Before the confession, a towel was placed on the chair she was supposed to sit in, considering the fact that her back was covered in puke. Lilly admitted to the fact that she ate her twin in the womb. After the big fight and before the big finals, the Bellas decided to rehearse a new type of song. This lead Lilly to speak with her normal voice for the first time in the film. She competed with the Bellas in all of their competitions and towards the finals, she was able to sing in a more recognizable or louder voice. Pitch Perfect 2 Lilly is still in the Bellas and still speaking in a little voice. She participates in the Kennedy Center Performance which ends as a disaster. She is present when The Bellas are suspended from the ICCA and not granted an audition. During the hood night, Lilly is shown to be combing her bangs while performing a solo dance and mysteriously peeking from the pool, being the only one at the party who enter the swimming pool. She participates in every Bellas performance, which always ended up abruptly. She is present when the Bellas go to a retreat led by former Bella leader Aubrey. At night in the tent Lilly is seen licking an upset Beca's nose before sleeping. She enjoys the bonding treatment and outdoor activities provided at the retreat, and while stuck in a rope game Fat Amy shouts that Lilly said "she's an Asian Jesus!". When Beca got trapped by bear traps, Lilly cut the rope from the tree in ninja style and save her before anyone else could do something they learned at the retreat to save Beca, and said she sleep upside down like a bat, much to everyone's shock and confusion. During the campfire scenes where everyone tell each other where would they be after the graduation, Lilly softly said she's gonna travel through time. She goes to Copenhagen for the World Championship with the Bellas after the graduation, which they eventually won. She is last seen at Emily's initiation before she and other seniors left the college. Pitch Perfect 3 In the third movie, Lilly reveals toward the end in full voice that "Satan has finally left my body," before introducing herself to the rest of the Bellas as Esther. Personality Lilly is portrayed as a weird, quirky and quiet girl. In the Riff-Off, she can be seen making shooting gestures at the members of the Treblemakers during "No Diggity." She often says random and slightly disturbing things and speaks extremely softly anyone can barely hear her. Towards the end of the film, she starts speaking in her normal voice. As the second film depicts, she is back with her extremely small voice and continue with making her odd remarks. Apparently, she likes to light fires shown when she was talking to Donald. Appearance Lilly's outfits are mainly conservative and she has long, straight black hair she sometimes wears in double braids. She combs her bangs often. Her lips are small in shape and she has said that she was born with gills like fish. Relationships 'The Barden Bellas' 'Beca Mitchell' *'Relationship status: Friends' Just like Beca, Lilly was a new member of the Barden Bellas. When Beca got arrested in the film for destruction of property after the semi-finals, Lilly, alongside with the other Bellas waited for her in her room for the whole night. During the confessions that Beca started, Lilly was one of the characters who shared something to the group. During the tent scene in Pitch Perfect 2, Lilly and Beca slept next to each other and Lilly tapped Beca's nose with her tongue as a sign of affection. 'Aubrey Posen' *'Relationship status: Friends' Aubrey constantly says that she could not hear Lilly's voice. Nevertheless, Lilly was able to make it audible towards the end of the film. After the first Bellas meeting ended, Lilly expresses that she can finally go to the toilet after 3 hours, which Aubrey replies that she doesn't hear Lilly said anything. Unlike Fat Amy who just did horizontal running, Lilly was able to do the cardio that Aubrey instructed them to do during the rehearsals. When Aubrey fought with Chloe and Fat Amy, Lilly was the only one who attempted to stop them, but she failed miserably and fell down in a puddle of Aubrey's vomit. In the second film, as Lilly said "just gonna travel through time", Aubrey gave a confused look as she couldn't hear her properly. 'Fat Amy' *'Relationship status: Friends' Other than Aubrey, Fat Amy was one of the people who could barely hear Lilly. In the end, Lilly was able to speak in a normal audible voice which triggered a sarcastic reply from Fat Amy, stating that she didn't need to shout. In the second film, as Lilly says she's gonna travel through time during the campfire scene, Fat Amy rolls her eyes. 'Donald' *'Relationship status: Acquaintance, possibly friends' Lilly is seen sitting with Donald, who was driving the Treblemakers bus to the semi-finals. She seemed to be in awe of his beatboxing. Their interactions on the bus were cut out but can still be viewed in the deleted scenes. Donald was pretty much the only one who could hear Lilly when she spoke in whispers, considering their conversations in the bus. Also she shares with him that she sets fires to feel joy and doesn't tell the others. Trivia *Lilly (according to her lines) ate her twin in the womb, was born with gills like fish, did a turn at county, asked if the Bellas wanted to see a dead body and sets fires to feel joy. *Lilly made a "puke-angel" by making a snowangel out of Aubrey's puke. *A portion that was cut out of the final movie included the Bellas and the Treblemakers warming up in the bus. During this time, Lilly tells Donald, "I like it when pretty boys dress in drag and perform for me." She also tells him, "I like to watch babies cry, on my leisure time." *Lilly also has a constant habit of combing her bangs. *In the first film, Lilly was chosen to be a soprano. There is an error at training the next day, Aubrey told the sopranos to sit at the front, altos at the back. Lilly sit at the back. *In the third film, according to her passport, Lilly's birthday is February 9, 1993 and she was born in Area 51, Nevada. *She claims to have the ability to time travel. Quotes 'Pitch Perfect' "I ate my twin in the womb." :- Lilly (Confessions) beat boxes :"You're pretty good!" :"I set fires to feel joy." :"That's adorable." :- Lilly/Donald (On the bus) "Hi, my name is Lilly Onakuramara. I was born with gills like fish" :- Lilly (Audition) "What happened last year?… And do you guys want to see a dead body?" : - Lilly (During rehearsal) 'Pitch Perfect 2' "I keep a penny under my tongue." :- Lilly "I sleep upside down like a bat." :- Lilly (At Camp) Pitch Perfect 3 "Cool beans." :- Lilly "Satan has finally left my body." :- Lilly "Hi. I'm Esther." :- Lilly (Introducing herself in normal voice) Gallery Lilly Bellas.jpg Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Bella Finals.png Bulletproof.png Doli.png Exercise.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png I set fires to fill joy.png Lily Rap.png PTICH-PERFECT-LILLY1.jpg S Lilly.jpg imagesCA040NUR.jpg imagesCA8RKH19.jpg imagesCAKBPRWR.jpg imagesCAS89U7K.jpg download (9).jpg images (39)dsv.jpg images (8).jpg images (75).jpg tumblr_mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1_500.jpg download (10).jpg images (81).jpg Pitch Perfect 2 Lilly.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Beatboxers